Silent Hello
by lopa
Summary: 2 students from America move to Japan from a foreign exchange program. Old scars reopen and new friends are made. all in all with this be enough to save them. pairings Occ Eiji and Occ Ryoma. first person pov of different characters FIXED 1ST CHAP. THX
1. Chapter 1: Hinote's first Impressions

sORRY ABOUT THE OTHER UPLOAD HERE'S THE FIXED VERSION THANKS FOR TELLING ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis… nuff said. chants I will not sulk I will not sulk caves in and starts sulking waaaaaaaaaah I want it I want it!

It's been a long time since I've actually thought about Japan let alone been there. My friends and I have been wanting to go in to the foreign exchange program; some more than others. Well somehow only 2 of us got picked one of them was me, Freshman Sakuranbo, Hinote and my best friend Mathews, Koori. We've been friends for most of our lives, though she is one year older than me. She's a bit ditzy at times so I'm glad that I'll be going with her, someone's got to look after her.

Though we'll be staying in 2 different homes we'll be attending the same school and will hopefully be seeing a lot of each other. Here's the thing that struck us both as odd, we'll be staying at some guys houses'. Now as you've probably correctly assumed we are both girls so wouldn't make a lot more sense for us to be placed in female students homes. What if we are stuck with some crude perverts? Then I'll have to keep on biting the very hands that feed me. I am a bit short tempered at times especially when it comes to Koori-chan. I absolutely hate it when people look down on her, she may be ditzy and a bit clumsy but she's very smart, though she's not very athletic like I am. We help each other out in our weaknesses, hers maybe that she's extremely timid at times and mine may be Math so I get tortured and in turn I protect her just as she unknowingly protects me. She may not know it but she's the true hero.

So anyways here, we are at the airport after that long ass flight waiting for the families of the 2 guys to arrive. I'll admit I'm super excited to be back in Japan after so long. To tell you the truth that's saying a lot because I'm not the type to get excited about stuff easily.

" Did you speak to the guy that your saying with yet Hinote?" Asked Koori with a smile

"No, I tried calling once but he wasn't at home so…" I said with a shrug

"did you?" I said continuing the conversation

"well… yeah, he sounds really nice. He was so polite and he was telling me a little about the school. I told him about you as well and he's agreed to give us both a tour of the school on Monday" Said Koori who was super excited about this Mysterious guy

"what was his name again?" I asked while putting my bag on the trolley and getting her bag to do the same with

" It was Fuji, Syonosuke-sempai and your saying with Echizen, Ryoma isn't that right?" she said cheerfully

"yeah that's the one" I said boredly.

"do you think they'll be here soon?" she said with those super big kawaii chubii eyes.

I laughed a bit before simply nodding.

"hey lets go sit over there, get on, I'll push you." I said motioning to the trolley and the bench that was facing the exit of the airport.

She nodded and got on and we went over to the Bench only to see some people with a huge flag right by the exit.

"great" I mumbled 'this is so embarrassing' I thought

"Oh there they are!" Cried Koori Excitedly waving her hands in the air to further my embarrassment.

"and here I was hoping this could be a quiet exchange…" I mumbled as I brought the trolley to a stop.

I understand how it must of looked me blushing and all must of made me look shy and the fact that I totally ignored them but whatever they can think what ever they want. My eye began to twitch just slightly when I realized that all of those boys where here to get us.

I had one Question and one question only. Why oh why was it necessary to bring all these people to pick up 2 girls at an airport?

I didn't bother voicing it though. We were greeted and introduced to the members of the Tennis club, well the regulars anyways. Thank goodness they didn't carry the whole club with that it would have just made things a bit weirder than they already were.

"Hi" said one of the boys with a huge fake smile. Well it looked pretty fake to me anyways you couldn't see this guys eyes for goodness sake. First impression: Weirdo!

Then there's this other dude who's scribbling away like a mad man in his book. Ok maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but still who actually does that? First impression: …

Just when I thought it couldn't get any creepier this other guy hisses like a freakin' snake and starts fighting with some other guy.

"just ignore them it's normal that they fight." said the new comer who had appeared out of thin air.

"Oh Hinote-chan this is Echizen, Ryoma, I forgot to tell you that he said he'd be a bit late to pick you up" said Fuji-sempai with yet another of those fake smiles.

I merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Koori was Happily engaged in conversation with the group of young men and I was being a bit antisocial. It was normal though not that I was trying to be stuck up or anything but I had a bit of a pet peeve dealing with tall people and looming. Not just that but I wasn't into large crowds either, but for some reason or other I am always stuck in one.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of someone's stomach was growling.

"he he guess I'm a bit hungry" said Momo-chan

'what kind of boy would actually be asked to called something that sounds like a stuffed cow?' was my immediate thought to his request (( now before I'm hunted down and killed by momo-chan fans I'm not bashing, I love momo-chan cuz he's cool it's just a first impression type of thing))

But he seemed a bit more normal than his amigos.

"hoi hoi" said Eiji-sempai with a cat like smile as he too patted his stomach.

He and Koori were defiantly on the same level of hyper. Hyper and hyper equals migraine headache, can't hang out with the 2 of them often.

"How about we all go to my dad's sushi shop after we drop of the girls things" said Takashi

He was a bit quiet, more my style so to speak. That was until Echizen gave the guy a tennis racket. I've seen people with slit personalities before but this took the cake. No further comments on that one.

"sounds good to me" Said Momo-chan with a small blush.

Most of the conversation consisted of Tennis and it was fine with me because naturally I wasn't a part of it and Koori really liked Tennis. She used to watch me play at summer camp 2 summers ago. I hadn't intended on taking Tennis but since Karate and Kendo were filled I decided to take Tennis instead. It was either that or golf and dear I say it math camp the chose was obvious.

The day had progressed smoothly I met the Echizen's who were all different in personality, It's defiantly make things interesting. But so far I guess I'll have to say that I like Echizen and I say that because he and I are a lot I like. The choice phrase is so far though.

"Say, do you guys have a Karate club at your school?" I asked quite out of the blue more to myself not really expecting an answer.

"yeah we do it's on the 3rd floor" said Inui-sempai before flipping the pages in his book.

"hm, interesting." he stated causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"Sakuranbo, Hinote age 12 blood type AB Average B+ Hobbies Karate and Kendo 5 championships in Karate and 1 in Kendo captain of Karate club in west hills junior high." He recited from his book.

"do I even want to know how you know that?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

Koori looked at him oddly for a moment and gave me the we'll talk about that later look. I nodded in agreement.

"That's Inui-sempai for you" said Ryoma

"I see" was my simple reply

The next day I slept in being that it was a Sunday and all. I settled into the house and did a bit of unpacking. Ryoma had gone out with his friends and I opted out saying that I rather read a book.

When in fact I had plans of my own which included finding a place to practice my kendo. I had pretty much mastered Karate because I had started that when I was like 3. See my dad was a huge martial artist and he won a lot of awards and titles before the accident. So He taught me everything he knew and I loved it every minute of it, every second of adrenaline pumping through my veins. Then about 3 years ago I started kendo finding it challenging and interesting I decided to join the club and as it turned out I loved it too, but Karate will always be my first love.

I looked on the internet on my handy dandy notebook and found a few dojos in the area but instead of going to them I went to the park figuring I needed some fresh air as well. At the park the was this huge crowd of people I briefly glanced over to see what the commotion was and then I was Koori. She waved me over.

"Ryoma-kun and so other guy are having a tennis match it's really good too. You should watch!" she said excitedly

"sure why not." I said taking my place beside her.

"hey you girl with the curly hair" said a voice right behind us.

Since I was the one with the curly hair I turned around to see what the person wanted.

"hey Myou, you were right she is cute and so is her friend." he said I merely rolled my eyes and turned back to the game.

"Echizen should really aim for the back of the court in the middle this guys only staying on the left and the right totally ignoring the middle shots and since he's at the front the would be able to get to the ball in time." Said Koori smartly

"hm, but I see what he's trying to do though he's making him tire himself out by shooting at the far ends of the court only." I said completely ignoring the guys behind us.

"That's true but I'm telling you the game would be over by now if he did that" said Koori

" maybe he's just saving his Ace though" I countered.

"true, that makes sense" she agreed.

"hey don't be like that." said the guy behind us.

"yeah we just want to talk" said his friend as the rest of them started to chuckle behind us.

"match point." stated Koori who was too engrossed in the match to care about the guys behind us.

"yup but he can still make a come back and judging by his face looks like he was saving an Ace too" I said softly with my eyes glued to the court in anticipation of the next move.

The other guy served some really cool serve but Ryoma managed to return it to the very spot the Koori was talking about and he was way to tired to actually reach it even though he was very close.

"Mada mada dane" said Ryoma who had just won the game and the match.

" yay Ryoma-sama!" cheered this random girl in a cheerleading outfit.

" again not even going to ask." I said while turning to walk away

"oi, we were talking to you" said a tall guy with brown hair and violet eyes as he grabbed Koori's arm causing her to stop and look up at him frightened.

The other guys gathered around us in order to intimidate us but as a champion in karate I don't scare easy.

"so you were." I started calmly "is there something that you'd like?" I asked with a blank stare, looking from his hand that was gripped on Koori to his face.

"hm, I don't know if I like that one's attitude but she's still really cute" he said to one of the other guys there

" well I know that I don't like yours, so we are pretty much even know huh?" I said smartly

Another one of them laughed.

"I don't know about you but I like um feisty" said he said

"find then I like mine more submissive anyhow I'll take the blonde" said the tall guy

"sorry to disappoint you but you won't be taking anyone." I said

"In fact we'll be leaving now so please let Koori go before this has to get ugly" I stated calmly

"excuse me" called the voice of Echizen who appeared with one hand on his can of soda and the other hand in his pocket.

((cliffy! You know you want to review! So look into the clock you are getting very sleepy sleepy when I count to 3 you will push the review button and review 1-2-3 snaps fingers and waits for you to review.))


	2. Chapter 2: Koori's Excitement

((sorry about the long wait but here's chapter 2 thank you for review to the previous chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy this one))

Disclaimer: I still don't own Prince of Tennis and the fact is that i probably never will breaks down and cries the humanity!!!!

Man, I forget just how scary Hinote can be when you get her riled up.

I'm Koori, by the way, Mathews, Koori and I just got to Japan by some random spark of good luck! I'm soooooooo super excited but as usual Hinote remains indifferent even in a foreign country.

Here's where you insert your sweat drop people.

Oh yeah, back to what happen earlier today at the park.

The tall guy grabbed my arm and totally freaked me out by looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he was some hungry wolf who hadn't had a decent meal in ages.

I was tempted to scream my head off but I refrained from doing so.

So after Hinote opened her mouth and got fresh with the guy for grabbing me.

I think she said something smart like

"We'll be leaving now so please let Koori go before this has to get ugly"

Then Echizen showed up acting cool and heroic in his own way. It's hard to explain even with my intelligence.

"Excuse me" the voice of our savoir, well mine, more than Hinote's anyways.

He had a soda in one hand and briefly took a sip from it.

"Yeah squirt, what is it that you want can't you see we are a bit busy here." said the tall guy gruffly.

"Yeah you fixin' to start something!" said another. I could quite see his face seeing as how that tall guy I mentioned earlier was holding on really tight. Oh yeah, and he was tall.

"Congrats on your match Echizen" I said despite myself with a smile and a small wave. I like to stay on the bright side of things I suppose. Someone has to; especially when their best friend is Hinote.

"Hm" he said tilting his cap with the hand that was once in his pocket.

"You too loud and you're in the way" said Echizen coolly.

I would have face faulted but yeah tall guy…

Hinote looked at him and smirked just a bit. It got me a bit scared she can be very creepy at times.

"Well you hear the guy get out of the way and let go of Koori" Said Hinote. They were up to something I just didn't know what. I hate not knowing what's going on right around me it's so frustrating.

Next thing I know, I'm not exaggerating by the way. The tall guy lets me go and Echizen as dodging all his blows. This is the time is when my head is going from left to right trying to keep up with what's going on. Because Hinote is basically beating the living daylights out of all the other guys and preventing them from jumping in.

Sometimes I felt so useless Hinote's always the one sticking up for me and yet I can do nothing for her. I act all bubble headed sometimes but that's all just a show sort of like how she's always acting tough and indifferent but sometimes, sometimes things like this get me really depressed.

Echizen was doing a pretty good job at dodging still sipping his soda too. The tall guy was getting pretty peeved by it all to and by this time had managed to land a blow right on his left cheek that would defiantly leave a bruise. But instead of stay down he brushed it off and smirked before saying

"Mada mada dane" and then he pulled out his Tennis racket and took a ball out of his pocket and that ball went flying right between that tall guy eyes after twisting on the floor weirdly. Wait a second that's where I remember him from he was… then that meant that just now he just did a wicked twist serve on that tall guy.

It was odd though how the tall guy had tired himself out so much that it gave Echizen the perfect opening to knock him out. I think that maybe he planned it all along. Pretty smart of him.

But Back to Hinote. I looked over at her and found her walking over to me to check my arm.

"You have got to be more careful Koori" she said looking at me with soft eyes

"Lets go you need to put some ice on that." She siad turning away and beginning to walk

"Thank you Echizen-san" I said with a small bow before heading after her.

He just continued to walk in Hinote's direction.

Guess they are a lot alike in that respect.

I jogged to catch up with them since they were headed to the same place after all.

We finally got there thank goodness, the silence was making me very uncomfortable.

At the Echizen estate I was force into the kitchen quite roughly by Hinote, who was mumbling about how easy she took it on those guys, and that she better not see them again or they'd get another beating.

I was scared for them. I was never on the receiving end on one of her fights and I hope to all the powers above that I never am. The possibility alone is enough to make me shiver.

"Is it really that cold?" said Hinote

"Huh?" I said not knowing what she was revering to.

"The Ice space cadet is it that cold? You're shivering." she said with a slightly raised eyebrow

"Oh ahhh that" I said while scratching the back of my head and laughing

"Oi Echizen" said Hinote

"hm" he inquired while entering the kitchen.

" sit down and let me have a look at your shiner" said Hinote.

"don't need it" said Echizen before turning to walk away

"happy Koori? I offered" she said like I had actually suggested it.

I didn't bother to say anything it didn't look like she was in the best of moods today. Not like I was I was in a foreign country with my best friend the possibilities for adventure were endless. I had fun today despite the obvious danger and my slight injury that Hinote insisted upon making a big fuss out of. The truth is under her exterior she is really a nice and caring person. I think that's why she's my friend and I'm glad that I'm one of those people who get to see that side of her.

Echizen left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch TV.

He was watch tennis I think. Or that's what it sounded like from the kitchen anyways.

"It's getting late I'll walk you over to Fuji-sempai's house" said Hinote.

"awwww, I wanted to stay a bit longer" I said with a pout.

"fine then stay but you have to help me pack" she said with a smirk.

Man I starting to have a real problem with that smirk.

So I helped her unpack and she was telling about her first impression of the tennis team and how she didn't see why all of them had to come get us at the airport. I laughed she always made me laugh with her weird way of thinking.

"You know I really wanted to hit that tall guy at least once now I've got a grudge against Echizen for stealing my chance to do so." she said in a joking manner.

"Poor Echizen-san I'd hate to be in his place." I said with a laugh

"Like that could ever possibly happen in this universe, maybe in a parallel one" she said Sarcastically.

" Yeah" I said with a smile.

Something that I've always found strange is the fact that even though Hinote and I are so different we never had a fight in the whole time that we were friends.

We ended up only finishing about half of her stuff before she walked me to Feji-sempai's house.

I did after all have my own stuff to pack and I hadn't exactly meet all of Fuji-sempai's family yet either. I had meet his sister and his parents but I had yet to meet his brother who was supposed to be coming home today.

I do wonder what he'll be like. Hinote decided to stay for dinner since she was already there so she ended up returning the favor and helping to finish my unpacking. Unlike her I had already started so we were done relatively quickly.

"I still say his smile is creepy" mumbled Hinote which resulted in a mild scolding from me.

Lets skip dinner that night it was pretty normal and Fuji-sempai's brother didn't end up showing after all.

It was Monday! Do you have any idea what that means?! SCHOOL!!!! I love SCHOOOL!!

I know, I know that comment coming from a kid or any normal person sounds weird but it's true.

I woke up extra early to ensure that I was on time and prepared so after triple checking my book bag I went down stairs. Perhaps I'd make breakfast. I mean not only was I going to school but it was in a foreign country! Man was I in a good mood this Monday.

I found my way to the kitchen and made myself at home. Maybe I really shouldn't have but I did and I made a cool breakfast western style of course. I wasn't too familiar with a traditional Japanese breakfast considering that I haven't had one in years.

I surprised everyone with breakfast and I apologue for not asking first which I should have. Fuji-sempai and I walk to school together that morning I knew I was going to be early but that didn't matter. So after checking my bag 3 more times and walking to school I waited for Hinote to show up. I had nothing better to do so I watched the morning training that was going in the tennis club.

I really like tennis even though I'm not good at sports. It's fun to watch and simple to understand. When Hinote used to play I'd help her come up with strategies and that was enough to keep me happy maybe I could help them with their training too. Just thinking about it is enough to get me excited!

So I was basically jumping in place because of my impatience. I could hardly wait to meet my new teachers and being learning…in a foreign country. Hinote, I guess had decided to walk to school by herself because Echizen-san had shown up with out her. I pouted.

'She left me to wait all alone! How ever will I entertain my self' I thought drastically

Still shuffling around anxiously I was soon joined by Eiji-sempai.

"You seem anxious today." he commented while upside down.

"I am I can't wait for school to start and Hinote to get here!" I replied

He smiled his cute, and what Hinote called cat like, smile and I laughed.

"Hey what class are you in anyways?" he asked while standing upright again.

"Hm… I think it was 2A, let's have a look at my schedule" I said while digging into my bag excitedly.

"Yup good ol' 2A" I said with a smile of my own.

"hoi hoi I think that's the same class as Momo-chan and Kaidoh" he said taking my schedule to review it.

((well that's all for now see how the first day of school goes next time and guess who's POV it'll be in next time? Do I really need Hypnosis you'll review right?))


End file.
